


When I'm With You

by orphan_account



Series: I Can Promise You Forever [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First-Person Narrative, M/M, though it's not really a narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cliché, but true and extremely heartfelt.</p><p>How Cas feels when he's with his hunter. </p><p> </p><p>(This can stand alone, but it'd be better to read the entire series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I've said this or not, but everything's going under construction soon. Works will be longer, chapters will be added, things will be re-written, but with no alteration to the plot. In short, things will become bigger and better. 
> 
> I DID THE TUMBLR THING
> 
> IT'S samgabe-deancas.tumblr.com

When I'm with you, all the weight has been lifted from my shoulders, darkness rising away like smoke from a fire, slowly fading as the flame dances and leaves light in its wake. The world is monochrome, but when I'm with you, the dull shades of grey take on such life and such a vivid hue that it takes my breath away. Every snowflake twisting and swirling its way to white-blanketed, glittering ground, every firefly illuminating the air around it, becomes so stunning.. But it never comes close to the light I see in you; nothing can. Nothing can compare to the hope and love I sometimes see in those green eyes. Nothing can outshine that smile, and no one has a brighter glow in their heart than you. Your love, it beckons me, much like fireflies do as they search for their missing piece. Its light calls to me, so bright I can barely look at it; I can barely fathom how it is all for me.

Despite all of my wrongdoings, your love still burns hot and passionate.

Your touch is overwhelming, every feather-light contact you make with me electric charged and addictive. Much like your taste, it always leaves me wanting more.

It always leaves me craving, reaching out for something I still cannot believe I am allowed. How is this life, this wonderful, near perfect life, something I deserve?

How am I worthy of your affection?

***************

Dean lays next to me now, arms wrapped protectively around me as he sleeps. I lay awake and marvel at how lucky I have been, how fortunate we all are to have survived the turmoil we have been through and to have come out stronger. Dean thinks he is less than what he is- a hero- but Sam and I know otherwise. Maybe, one day, he will see the light that has guided me all this time. Maybe he will see just how bright he shines.


End file.
